


Mephistozeldes

by Storycollector



Series: Saga of the Wor(l)ds [4]
Category: Ever After High, Monster High
Genre: Bible, F/F, Humor, Literary References, Monster High - Freeform, great gatsby, non romantic ship, visiting other realms and schools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storycollector/pseuds/Storycollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FYI I’m not Christian, in fact I’m a non-believer in general. But Bible is a piece of literature, overarching into other life’s aspects, of course, but a piece of writing written by a human. Therefore when I follow the idea that every fictional place and character is given life on this side of the multiverse, Jesus must be here to find. That doesn’t mean I think Jesus wasn’t real, he lived but as a mortal he died and his mythic self written into religious texts lives on. That applies to other religious leaders and prophets as well. In fact I’m sure that Jesus likes to hang out with them. Particularly with Gautama Buddha as you may know from Young Saint Men.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
February 18th 2015, 2nd semester of Apple’s and Raven’s Legacy Year

“I said no and that’s my last word,” said headmaster Grimm resolutely not even looking at the red headed girl behind him, who was sticking out her lower lip in a pouty expression.   
„You can’t go anywhere.”   
“But I’m telling you that I can take care of myself. I will be back sooner than you will notice I was gone.”   
“Then you can simply stay and we will spare us this discussion. Did you look at the insurance contracts?”   
„‘Course, dad. As if I would let it be, having stuff damaged and to not get refund is anything but fair,“ rolled the young woman her eyes.   
„Splendid, then you can write to students who have disobeyed the school code, informing them about their punishments.“ 

But his adopted daughter moaned loudly: „When I signed for this job, I didn’t expect to be buried alive, cramped between four walls filling papers from dawn to dusk.“   
„You don’t work that long and anyway I recall you saying you don’t need bigger bureau because you will use the space for your personal laboratory. Did you say it or not?“  
„That’s not what I meant. Seriously, you just don’t want to listen because you would understand me otherwise.“ 

She ran to him and jumped him around his neck: „My wounds are healed. I learnt new useful things and my mind is fine but really, really bored. What else do you need as proof?!”   
He took her mouth into his hand and squeezed gently making Zelda an assisted duckface.

„I’m an adult, besides I’ve spent over fifteen years traveling through genre worlds,“ murmured Zelda with squeezed cheeks.

„There were Laura and Beatrice and that-„ „Wu.“ „That Wu with you.“ „I’ve run away from them on some occasions. It’s another proof that I can take care of myself,“ she grinned innocently, well tried to, as her cheeks were still being squished. „And it also proves that you’re not disciplined enough,“ Milton finally let go of his adopted daughter. „What?!“ The girl looked aghast before making a frustrated double facepalm.

„Aaargh! What shall I do to make you see?!“

They strolled through the school passages. Grimm focused if there aren’t any misbehaving students, Zelda frustrated from the way the negotiations were taking.

„I swear I will go nuts if I don’t do something soon. A quest, a search for a lost person, a treasure hunt. Anything. Anything will do. Just please, I’m begging you, let me out.“ After hearing those words Milton suddenly stopped and faced Zelda. Then Grimm got an idea. Maybe there was something she could do. Her abilities and her connections make her an ideal candidate for the job. He looked at her thoughtfully with a hand on his chin: „Maybe there is something you could do.“ The girl looked quizzically at the older Quill. 

“So you want a big quest? Something even me nor Giles couldn’t handle?” “Yes!” Her eyes lit up at the thought of proving herself to her caretakers. He raised his pointy finger: “Listen well, this is a mission of grave importance for the future of Ever After High. „You will have permission to go to any dimension for how long you want.“ He could read the nonverbal ‘hell yes’ her body language was telling him. “So what do I have to do?”

„You know that we raise both heroes and villains and sometimes it happens that a hero-to-be wants to become a villain and vice versa, this is where you come in. You have to make a villain from a sissy.“ Zelda brightened up instantly. „Metamazing! Consider it done. Tempting people with the dark side can’t be that hard, now can be? They have cookies, money, women. Everything and without hard work. Who wouldn’t want that?“ „Can I rely on you?“ „Always, daddy.“ She straightened and rose her hand as to salute but she rose it too high in a parody of the militaristic gesture and then pushed it down with her other hand to make a proper salute. 

Milton smirked. Good, good. If Zelda succeeds, it will set things on the right track again and in case she fails, it will teach her some humility. 

Day 1 – February 19th 

I woke up excited. After Grimm knows how long I will visit other realms than just the real world and the fairy tale world. It will be just like in old times. Not that I don’t like it here but I really need to stretch my wanderlusty legs. I wonder whom I will have to seduce and bring to the dark side. I thought about it the whole afternoon and evening and I think I have a solid plan for making a delinquent out of every wimp. This is gonna be fun. 

I knocked on the teachers’ room. Silence. The room seemed to be suspiciously abandoned, I sensed only one person there. I decided to risk it and slowly opened the door.  
I was surprised to see a very familiar face looking rather uncomfortable. “Hi Rave, haven’t you seen anybody here? I’m supposed to meet with a student.” “No. Funny, I’m also waiting for someone. Miss Yaga told me someone from staff will come to discuss my studying.” Could it be-? Zelda hoped with all her willpower that it won’t be the case but the probability was beginning to get uncomfortably high. If it’s Raven whom I have to tempt than this is gonna be significantly less fun. “Did she tell you what will be discussed?” Raven shrugged: “Not really but I guess it will be the usual stuff. Raven, you’re the daughter of the Evil Queen, you have a legacy to follow so start taking things seriously and wake the evil inside you.” You summed it up pretty nicely, Zelda let out an inner nervous chuckle. 

That was a mega awkward situation and a moral dilemma to boot. Zelda knew that Raven didn’t want to be evil yet she promised to do her best. There’s no helping it, whatever she will do, she will disappoint someone. Really, Milton, to put me in such an inner struggle so soon after being given this position. Nevertheless, it was her who begged for a big job and that’s what she got. 

In any case she will have to do something. And quickly. No one else is coming. Even the most moronic storyworlder would soon start suspecting that something’s odd and Raven is quite clever for a fictional. Spill the beans to the witch, girl, it can’t get much more awkward, now can it? 

“I think…it seems…Well, Rave, I am the person you should have met today.” Raven widened her violet eyes: “You? Why?” I scratched my head and grimaced: “Um, yeah, about that…It’s exactly as you said two minutes ago.” Raven looked at the ground and breathed a weak: “Oh.” For some seconds we were avoiding each other’s eyes. The first to break the awkwardness was me: “I know what you’re thinking. You’re hurt because you told me about your life ambitions or lack thereof and you have trusted me and all. Just let me tell you that I didn’t choose to bug you. I had no idea whom I will meet here.”

Raven isn’t one to fool lightly, she raised an eyebrow: “But you were going to persuade someone else. You know that I disapprove any way of forcing someone to take a destiny he or she is against.” I opened my mouth to defend herself but said only: “Busted.” Then I added: “Ok. I admit I was bored and I jumped at the very first opportunity to do something without thinking about your rebellious group.” 

“This won’t go anywhere. I’m leaving,” Raven stood up and wanted to leave. „Hey, hey, hey.“ Zelda freaked out a bit, she reached for Raven and grabbed her shoulders. „You can’t be serious. Look at me, I just got my very first big mission. It’s my time to prove that I’m suited for more than just filling up documents. You have to give me a chance,“ Zelda pulled her closer and made a heartbreaking face at the sorceress. Raven looked into the girl’s huge eyes, she couldn’t say no, it would be like hitting a puppy. Finally she exclaimed: „But that’s emotional blackmail!“ „I know and it seems to be working,“ smiled the older girl. “Seriously now, I know you are confused with a hive of a mind buzzing with questions and so far no one has given you proper answers. I can’t promise you I will be able to answer everything but I may show you something that will be of interest to you.” 

The dark princess was silent, glaring blankly at the Quill. The headmistress-in-training blew out some air and spoke up: “Give me three days and if you don’t change your mind by then, you will get official permission to have destiny to be as sweet as a sugar cube.” “Sigh, I guess I don’t have a choice.” Zelda raised an eyebrow: “You’ve waited for so long I’m pretty sure you can endure three more days of dubious ethics.” Raven’s glare changed from blank to you-gotta-be-kidding-me state. But then she only asked: “What are we going to do then?” “We,” Zelda started but didn’t quite know how to finish. She took a deep breath. “We are going on a trip.”


	2. Chapter 1: Oh Geez!

After I instructed Raven that she must never stray far from me or else she starts experiencing negative effects of being removed from the genre of origin (which is a thing and it’s not nice), we set out.

I had to come up with a new plan from a scratch. It wasn’t exactly a piece of pie but I think that with a bit of improvising I managed to put together something workable. The basis was similar to what I had previously planned. Evil can be fun. Good isn’t always rewarding. That’s where I will start, the rest will work itself out eventually.

“So you want to be a good girl?” I said aloud to my young witchy mentee: “You should know one thing, it’s hard job with long overtime and minimal reward. You have practically no free time and you must be alert of signs of evil all day long.” Raven frowned a bit but didn’t say anything. “Still not going to chicken out of it,” I wiggled my eyebrow at her teasingly. “Very well.”

“Here we are,” said Zelda as both girls appeared in a place that definitely wasn’t Land of Ever After anymore. “And where are we hexactly?” “Not so hasty, Rave, you will soon see,” smirked her friend slyly. Then she stopped in front of the little sorceress like giving a lecture: “Let’s have our own little Yester Day today. I will arrange a meeting with someone very decent. You don’t find much people as golden hearted as him,” Zelda sidestepped to let Raven have a clear view around and gestured her head at someone in the distance.

Raven scanned the outskirts of some peaceful village. The houses reminded her of houses from the Thousand and one night, one of the stories her father told her about. As a king he met few rulers from those parts of fairy tale realm personally. Still she asked herself why did Zelda choose this destination. A woman carried a water jug on her head and there stands a man. He just looks at the village. No, wait. He is doing something with his hand and he mouths some words. Is he cursing the village? “See, you have found him,” whispered Zelda to her ear happily. 

Raven took a better look. The guy wore a simple, long, flax linen robe not unlike a nightgown, he had long hair and shorter beard. The princess noticed that even though his hair was long, it was kempt. As they came closer the man recognized Zelda and greeted them. “Welcome pilgrims. Akasha, I haven’t seen you in a long time. How are you?” “I was busy. My parents died, I almost died and I found out I’m not a human. Oh, and there was this me almost destroying a world part. I would tell you more but I have a job to do.” “How can I help?” “Just be yourself,” smiled Zelda and went to introduce Raven. “Jesus, this is Raven, a fairy tale princess and daughter of the Evil Queen.”  
"I was taught to be evil but I don't want to be evil at all. And definitely not to be as evil as my mother," Raven cringed at the mention of her mom and defended herself. Something about Jesus made her try to be as good as she could.

"Raven, this is Jesus. Prophet, spiritual leader and son of God," Zelda continued as if nothing interrupted her. "You said it," winked Jesus at the girls. "Would you be so kind and tell Raven how hard it is to be spiritual leader and major force of good." Christ shot an amused and surprised look at Zelda but he obeyed: "While I'm not the only one people look up to, I gathered quite a number of followers during my lifetime and even more after I died and my followers passed stories about my deeds and sermons. You said you want to be good, do you want to be a leader as well?"

“Not really. I mean…I probably wouldn’t mind if I could stay good and knew how to do it right but right now I would be happier if I hadn’t have to lead anyone,” sighed Raven. “The thing is, in my storyworld one is expected to play a parent’s role in the fairy tale. Mom was Evil Queen of the previous generation, I should be Evil Queen for the next generation but I decided to write my own story. I didn’t mean to change the whole world, just my own life but more and more people want to do the same. That isn’t the problem for me but they hexpect me to lead them. They are coming for advice I don’t have. And some people are afraid my action will lead to the end of the world. That’s not right they should do what they want, not to switch following destinies with following me,” Raven panted. She stared tired and lost at Jesus Christ who has been offering his most supportive smile.

“I see, I see,” he nodded while looking into the sky for a minute. Then he looked back at the princess: “Hm, from what you have told me it seems you are on the right path, maybe you lost yourself for a while but everyone has doubts once in a while. The important thing is to have faith in yourself. Because my father, I mean God, resides in anyone regardless of being real or fictional. Having faith in yourself is the same as having faith in God. If you carry your faith in your heart, you will find your way again. Whatever happens is God’s will. Even if the world ends as He calls for his faithful believers.”

“Can I have faith without the end of the world? What happens to those who don’t believe in him,” raised Raven an eyebrow. She liked Jesus but she wasn’t sure about this whole faith thing. “They either go to hell, are eternally damned or nothing. Depends on whose of my pupils you ask and what you believe,” said Jesus with a sincere smile. “I myself have faith in Dad that he forgives everyone and lets them in heaven.” 

“So you don’t really know?” Jesus shook his head: “No, but faith is everything I need.” “And don’t forget that some fictionals are immortal in one way or other, especial guys like you from religious scripts and myths. Those may suffer ‘death’ but soon bounce back into life because that’s how they were written. Am I right, Geez,” Zelda reminded them of her presence. “That’s right. And that’s a reason why I don’t invite you to supper but it’s – you know – the Last one and readers insist on the exact number of people around the table before I sacrifice myself,” Christ apologized. 

“You do what,” Raven thought she misheard what has been said but Jesus nodded: “After the supper the Roman soldiers capture me, I will be sentenced to death and crucified. But don’t worry I will come back to life after three days. It’s always the same gospel.” The God’s Son looked rather calm and relaxed for someone who was going to die but he’s been through this a lot of times already. 

“Geez here forgot to mention that he goes around healing people and sharing wise words and he ends up betrayed by one of his friends and the very people he helped day and night with miracles let him be whipped and slowly die on a cross. They didn’t even beg the higher-ups to spare him, in contrary, they wanted to see Jesus dead. Followers are a bunch of ungrateful bastards. Keep that in mind,” Zelda said with a grim face. 

The dark princess was speechless for a minute, it was unimaginable for her. Sure, she herself was almost drowned by a mob but they believed her to be evil but how can anyone think Jesus to be bad. Then she breathed: “Why do you let them do this to you? Why don’t you flee if you can do miracles?” 

Jesus laughed out loud, a sound that startled Raven: “It’s my duty to take the sins of humankind off them and carry them myself. My sacrifice purifies their souls from the hereditary sin and I’m doing this for the worshippers in the real world. When I hang on the cross and my head throbs from the sun, my wounds hurt and I die of thirst there are moments I doubt myself and want to quit, so the pain would stop, but then I remember their pleading voices and their eyes filled with hope. When I think that their prayers cross the borderline between our worlds I’m convinced that I mustn’t disappoint them.”

This God seems to be like Grimm’s and Apple’s destiny talk. And that Jesus. He knew he would suffer and still devotes his existence to this faith. Raven was astonished, shocked even. Jesus determination and willingness to sacrifice himself for the good of others was amazing in a twisted sort of way yet she knew that she wouldn’t be able to do something like that. To entrust her life to some entity that may not even exist. That was too much to swallow. 

“Well, it’s time to go now,” Zelda put a hand on Raven’s shoulder and woke her up from her ponderings. Jesus waved a hand: “Farewell. Go and sin no more.” “What,” Raven looked quizzically at her guide. “Don’t mind him, just say bye.” “Bye,” waved the girls back at Jesus before they returned to the Land of Ever After.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I’m not Christian, in fact I’m a non-believer in general. But Bible is a piece of literature, overarching into other life’s aspects, of course, but a piece of writing written by a human. Therefore when I follow the idea that every fictional place and character is given life on this side of the multiverse, Jesus must be here to find. That doesn’t mean I think Jesus wasn’t real, he lived but as a mortal he died and his mythic self written into religious texts lives on. That applies to other religious leaders and prophets as well. In fact I’m sure that Jesus likes to hang out with them. Particularly with Gautama Buddha as you may know from Young Saint Men.


	3. The Great Gatsby Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Teen drinking

“That’s it for now,” announced Zelda, “Go clean yourself up because we’re going to a party.” “A party,” Raven raised an eyebrow. “Yup. Nothing taints a saint better than a dose of lavish decadence. Let’s meet here in four hours.” Here was the schoolyard. Zelda took Raven back to school because it was time for a break but the plan continues. 

As the two dispersed to their rooms to make themselves pretty, the words Zelda spoke left her mouth and travelled through the air, resonating above the heads of the students until they flew to one particular classroom where a certain student slept like being thrown into water. Party…party…party… The sleeping girl opens her eyes, a moment of drowsiness passes as quickly as a summer break and the girl looks very much alert now: “Did somebody say a party?”

The hours passed more quickly than one would say little tailor and the girls met in front of the school-castle. However Zelda seemed to be unhappy, no matter how many times she counted there was one girl too many. “What are you doing here,” faced the Quill Briar Beauty all hexcited about going to a secret party. “The same thing you do. I heard you talking about an epic party. How come Raven can skip classes and I can’t?” “Shoulda seen that coming,” sighed Zelda holding the bridge of her nose as she remembered that the pink haired brown skinned princess has the ability to hear any conversation, no matter how far away the speakers are, when asleep. 

“It will be dangerous,” Akasha tried one last feeble attempt. “Why do you have dresses then?” “We must look fabulous in all situations,” retorted Zelda already knowing how lame her defense was. “Dangerously fabulous is hexactly my style! I’m coming with you.” “OMG, Briar, you can’t just skip classes and hijack someone’s important mission,” Zelda was frustrated, she was supposed to seduce Raven not make the future Sleeping Beauty evil as well. 

“Secret mission? So it would be bad if I started crying really loudly that you don’t want to take me with. I’m sure everyone would look at you and Raven. Surely Blondie will come to ask what happened,” smiled Briar innocently. Zelda smiled too, but it was largely forced: “Aren’t you a cheeky little thing.” Then she threw her arms in the air: “Fine, you won. Just hurry up, we don’t have much time.” 

Then Zelda took their hands and one-two-three they all stood in a garden in front of a large mansion. It would be dark given the nighttime but there were dozens of lampoons in the garden and the mansion itself shone as if it was a little sun and not a house. There was also a massive crowd. A stream of cars leading from the road to the mansion, people in the cars, walking (or making out) around the cars and in the garden. Men and women dancing and singing everywhere. “Welcome in Gatsby manor,” Zelda yelled into their ears because the music was so noisy. 

“How is this bad,” asked Raven eyeing all the merry people. “Let’s see,” Zelda started to count on her fingers: “It’s long over school’s curfew here, you’re minors with an adult but shady escort and there is alcohol and many opportunities to explore your sexuality, bonus points: the host has connections to criminal organization.” 

Hours later Zelda was struggling to keep walking in a straight line. The two girls she had to carry, because they passed out, didn’t help her at all. It was hard to get Briar to part with a party so they stayed longer than Zelda planned and the gentlemen kept bringing more and more drinks. To be fair, Zelda let the girls drink only a few glasses each. The rest she kept for herself or she let the liquor magically disappear. Fortunately the future Sleeping Beauty pulled her gimmick before any of the girls could poison themselves with alcohol and Zelda had dragged her pupils without protests back to the school. 

She caught some princes along the way and put the drunken sleepers into their arms: “Here, take care of the princesses.” The future heroes were naturally enthralled to help the distressed damsels. None of them tried anything dirty, they were good princes.

On the way to her bedroom miss Tolkien decided to sing a pub song which woke up several students already lying in bed. It attracted the attention of other people, too. For example her surrogate father headmaster Grimm. Noticing him Zelda stopped. Milton’s face full of disbelief made her laugh. “Zelda, could it be you’re a bit…intoxicated?”  
She leaned toward him: “A bit intoxicated? Sir, I’m drunk as a skunk.” She let out another laugh before she headed to her bedroom again. “Gosh, I’m gonna be so dying from this hangover tomorrow,” yelled she on the zigzag way to her bedroom.


	4. Free day

Day 2, February 20th

When Raven woke up, she noticed an awfully strong head ache and Apple’s worried glances. “It’s almost midday, you slept so long I was worried someone has poisoned you,” said the blonde girl. “It feels that way. Ouch,” Raven sat up but she found out the hard way that her movements have to be slow and thinking very shallow if any. 

“The post duck has brought you a letter,” continued Apple and put a small piece of paper on her mate’s bed. “Could you please read it to me?” Apple nodded and began:

“Hello Raven,  
I assume you don’t feel so good today so I requested a free day for you. Frankly, we both need it. Our mission continues tomorrow. I’ll meet you at the library.   
Apple, if you read this, get Raven a plate of chicken soup and a pint of beer, it will make her feel better.   
P.S.: Don’t worry. Briar has a free day to recover, too.”

“Then I better go and tell Ashlynn to bring the soup for Briar. I’ll be right back with your lunch.” Raven considered telling Apple that she’s only sick and not dying but when she tried to get up the world spun around her and the dark princess had to conclude that she will have to rely on others for this day. 

ᴥ

In other part of the school-castle were the headmasters’ offices. Giles ignored the ‘don’t disturb me’ sign on the door and entered Zelda’s office. It had an unusual form, it looked like a noodle. Right across the door was a massive wooden desk with a, currently empty, chair and a large library behind them. The library took over the whole long wall which stretched to a window and a coach. There she was, Zelda Tolkien laying on her coach, listening to some soothing modern real world music. Her hangover must have been severe since the music was set up on almost the lowest volume. 

As soon as Giles entered the room a voice moaned: “It’s going well. I’m positive I left a huge impression on our black butterfly.”   
“I have no doubt that you try your best,” smiled Giles and sat on the armrest. Zelda shifted a cold, wet poultice from her eyes and looked at who she was talking to: “Oh, wrong brother. Never mind, it’s not like it’s a secret or anything,” she said closing her eyes again.

“Did my brother tell you that when he tried to bring Raven to the side of evil, he ended up as a chicken?” Zelda didn’t bother with moving her eye lids but she opened her mouth: “How come Milton doesn’t tell me such funny stories before he sends me on such mission?” 

Some minutes passed by in silence before Giles sighed. 

“Zelda, I don’t think-“ “That it’s wise to continue the ‘come to the dark side, Raven’ campaign. I had a feeling you may say something like that. Too late I already signed up for this,” his adopted daughter shrugged. “On the other hand, our little witch seemed to be enjoying the party yesterday,” smiled the Quill at the memory of yesterday night. 

“I’m just worried. About you, her and your friendship.” Now it was Zelda’s turn to sigh: “Thank you. No, really. I’m glad you care. I admit I improvise a lot and fairy godmother knows I have no idea how this will end but I don’t want to lead this school only behind my desk I want to understand this world. Me and Rave, we both have a lot to learn so why not to teach each other?” 

The old headmaster nodded. “Just be careful,” he whispered while leaving the room. “I promise nothing,” Zelda yawned. “For now it’s time for a short nap, however. How I hate hangovers,” the headmistress-in-training rolled on her side and soon her breath slowed down.


	5. The Name of the Rose for Ecclesiastes

Day 3  
The next day Raven arrived at the library first. She inspected some shelves looking for her next read when her friend, tutor and tour guide in one person arrived. Surprisingly, Zelda wasn’t alone. Or not so surprisingly actually. Headmaster Grimm just couldn’t pass the opportunity to see for himself how well her turning evil goes. Raven sighed mentally.   
“Hi, Rave, ready for our next trip?” Zelda was laughing, her hangover cured hours ago and energy regained she was so hexcited as if she was the pupil being shown new lands. Raven smiled: “Hi, Zelda, I’m glad you’re here already because I can’t wait for our next session.” 

The youngest Quill widened her eyes: “Say that again. Louder.” “I’m looking forward to our next trip,” said Raven calmly and truthfully. Zelda grinned from ear to ear and turning to her stepdad she pointed both of her hands at Raven as if saying see-I-told-you-I-would-make-it. The older headmaster looked from one to the other with utter amazement and shock written on his face. Raven suppressed a giggle. It was fun watching Milton Grimm speechless and surprisingly enough, she was looking for the next trip. Out of all the other campaigns trying to persuade her to change sides this one was by far the most interesting. 

No judging stares. No lessons where she is forced to think up ways how to offend or hurt others. Just one odd field trip lasting three days. Finally Grimm pulled himself together again: “Hm, oh, then keep up the good work, girls.” Then he simply went off shrugging. After all everything was going smoothly.

“Time to get this party started,” Zelda clapped her hands together. Raven raised an eyebrow. “That’s just a figure of speech. The Gatsby’s one was enough for some time,” laughed the headmistress-in-training. The dark princess felt relief, the awful headache and smelly breath was an unforgettable experience. Before Raven could say anything in return, Zelda took them to a new place. 

It reminded her of the realm where they met Jesus. It was hexactly as hot and dusty. But more empty. There was no village, even a silent one. All Raven could see was a dessert, something that could have been a silhouette of a far away town and- a wooden pole with a sign on it? Raven tried to decipher the ancient scripture that was worn down by slashes of wind carrying sand corns but she didn’t know the language. 

Her friend watched the princess as she was struggling with the ancient sign. She remembered her own first time coming here. She thought it was just a strange dream at that time…  
Zelda snapped out of her memories: “This is or – rather used to be – Epic of Labar. A very old tale of Sumerian origin.” She passed the knowledge she obtained from Laura and Beatrice, the Quills who lived in the era of blossoming Christianity. The same two women that later called themselves Jane Schiller and Charlotte Goethe when they met little Zelda. 

“It’s so old, people forgot about it. There are no Readers to revive it so this is everything that’s left of the tale,” elaborated Zelda. “My new parents have told me about the town that used to be here but the people have forgotten it. All but the name of it.” Raven observed the sea of sand before she turned to Zelda with a worried face: “Can this happen to any tale?” The headmistress-in-training watched the girl, then she turned to the dessert and while shrugging she slowly said: “I think so.”

Then she faced the little witch again: “Maybe the famous poof everyone keeps referring to is this. You’re not gonna explode in a cloud of glitter on the spot (sounds cool though), you may even have a long and carefree life, mayhaps even your children will lead a hassle free life (if you wish to have any in the future, that is…) but sooner or later the story will start to erode. All will be left of your parents’ castle and the kingdom of Snow White will be some abandoned ruins in the wilderness. Dunno if there will be something able to live there but people will either wither away or move to better places. Either way the place will be pretty much toast. As you can see,” she gestured with her head towards the vast dessert.

Raven stared at the sand. She opened her mouth and I put a finger on her lips:  
“Shhh. It’s okay, don’t make your life decision so rash, you still have two days left.”   
There will be more things for her to see and think about. Besides I don’t want to have to shorten my mission because that would mean returning to my office filled from floor to ceiling with paperwork. Better to stay here on fresh air hopping from one dimension to another. 

Then I heard something. Behind us walked a man of an unidentified age, his face didn’t showed much wrinkles but he moved slowly with slumped shoulders as if he was carrying all the worries of the world. He mumbled with a woeful voice: “All is vanity. There’s time for being alive and time for dying. Time to be told and time to be forgotten.” 

“Oh my gosh, it’s Koheleth,” I almost squealed. “Who?” Raven looked utterly puzzled. “Preacher. He, well, preaches. But he says so profound stuff.” “What fairy tale is he from,” asked Raven still confused. “He’s not from a fairy tale! He’s from The Bible. Old Testament,” I retorted. Then I almost jumped from joy: “You lucky girl, you. To think we would meet him here.”

“Time to swim with the river and time to fight against the stream,” said Preacher talking to everyone and no one at the same time. “It’s even weirder than when Maddie talks Riddlish,” muttered my friend. But Koheleth didn’t mind her: “Time for being good and time for being evil.” “Aaand time to go to the next place, Rave,” I said grabbing Raven’s hand and summoning a bubble of air around us. 

The man stood there watching the girls disappear. “An author doesn’t know what’s best for their characters. A story can’t read its own ending,” he whispered. 

ᴥ

There was nothing. Except maybe some stars and planets here and there. Oh, and the occasional comet that flew past. Then there were us. Two maidens floating in an air bubble in the enormous space. 

“Wicked,” Raven breathed out amazed at what she saw. I smirked beaming with self-satisfaction. “I thought you may like it,” I said as I examined my nails nonchalantly. “But why are we here,” the princess demanded to know. “One of the oldest theories of mankind and fictionkind is that evil is in fact the absence of goodness. So according to it the cosmos would have to be the evilest place there is because there is so little in general. Except behind the universe in the void. That place is even emptier. Anyway,” I stared dreamily at the colourful nebulas, “it’s beautiful. I reckon someone would say the same thing about evil.” “That sounds a lot like mum,” I heard Raven mutter. I elaborated: “Truth is, I took you here less because of you and more because of myself. I got a really cool idea – to meditate in space and thanks to you I had the perfect excuse to wander among stars and planets. Meditating is good for relieving stress, one gets rid of uncomfortable thoughts.” At least for a while.

I sat on the bottom of the bubble and prepared my body and mind for the exercise in relaxation. As soon as I closed my eyes I felt someone sitting right next to me trying to copy my breathing rhythm. It was Raven, of course, she was curious and eager to try it out herself. 

I instructed her about proper breathing and clearing her mind. One of the few good things Wu taught me. I ignored the sudden tightness in my chest as I let my brain dive into oblivion. 

ᴥ

I don’t know how long I have been out but it must have been some twenty minutes or more. I let my head to start working again but I kept my eyes closed. Something resembling an idea began to form in my head but I couldn’t really grasp it so I opened my eyes to see Raven slowly waking up from a nap. 

She wasn’t used to meditating so she fell asleep rather quickly while trying to maintain thoughtless brain. “Wake up, Sleeping beauty,” I tickled her chin chuckling as she got up moaning and dizzy from the dreams she might have had. I waited for her to regain her senses before I reminded her of our mission. Then I asked: “Your name is Raven, right?”

The younger girl looked as if her mentor and friend in one person lost her mind but she nodded. The question itself was rather stupid but Zelda had her reason for asking because part of her brain still tried to work out the details of the glimpse of an idea she got a while ago. Raven, Raven. The Quill wasn’t able work out the details yet but she subconsciously felt that it may solve the problem with Raven wanting a new story. Maybe moving the girl to a different genre may solve two flies with one stone. Raven will find a new happier home and the R’n’R drama will calm down because fairest of them all won’t remind her nemesis of her unwanted future anymore. Then Zelda will let her fathers find an Evil Queen substitute and all will be well. 

“Rave, what would you think about living in a different genre realm for some time?” “I have never thought about it,” admitted Raven, “is it even possible? You said that I have to keep close to you or else something bad may happen.” Zelda shrugged: “Oh, that. Yeah, of course, I would have to make some corrections here and there but it’s doable.” Raven didn’t quite understand what was meant by those corrections but it was a nice idea. She would be far away from her supposed role as Evil Queen, far away from hurtful words of her mother and headmaster Grimm. But also far away from her father, Maddie, Apple and others.   
“It sounds great, really, but I would miss my friends,” the dark princess protested slightly. 

“You don’t have to leave them for a lifetime,” Zelda rolled her eyes. “What do you say going to another school for a few months? You would be free from all the vowing and destiny-hassle in your life. For some time anyway,” she leaned to the younger girl, studying her curiously.

“What about principal Grimm? I don’t think he will allow it,” Raven said discouraged.   
“Leave dad up to me. I will think of something to persuade him,” Akasha didn’t know for sure how Milton will take it but she already had an argument at hand. Without Raven around Duchess may feel encouraged to pursue her own evil career and the free spot will be patched up. It was a mystery where they will get a new swan princess given Milton’s plan actually works but that was probably far less pressing matter. The youngest Quill shrugged mentally. Oh draft, musing about politics of fairy tales. What kind of craziness did I get myself into? 

“Time to get back to school,” Zelda shook off all thoughts about the oddness of her new job and prepared to take them to the Land of Ever After. In which she didn’t quite succeed. Zelda didn’t mean to take them there but her mind acted on its own and there they were. In the middle of a tale inspired by another tale. 

Raven hexpected to see the EAH schoolyard instead she saw three persons. First was a pale blond boy, she thought he resembled a male version of Apple, then a guy wearing red eye lenses, his eyes highlighted with black eyeliner and lips black because of his dark lipstick, and a white faced and a noseless man. All of them were talking with a language that sounded only vaguely familiar to Raven, wore black clothes with spikes and were slashing their wrists with razors. The red eyed, black lipped guy managed to top it off as he was drinking the blood that poured out of his wounds. 

The threesome noticed the two suddenly appearing ladies but didn’t really care about them until the man lacking a nose spoke first: “Ho, Draco, isn’t that Ebony?” The pale boy narrowed his eyes: “She does look similar, Voldy. But she would never hang out with a stupid prep.”

The princess of witches looked around. She started to think that she could fit in this story. The clothing didn’t look half bad but the wrist slashing disturbed her. Raven hoped she could do without it. 

“Is this the place where I could live,” asked the princess of darkness all curious. “No!” Zelda shook her head resolutely. “Trust me, you don’t want to be in that tale,” Raven looked at Akasha who was pale all of a sudden, her eyes wide open, and sweat drops appeared on her forehead as if seeing some unspeakable horror. Zelda looked so alarmed Raven stopped arguing. The dark princess wondered what terrors the story could be about when even the Quill girl loses her cool. “Really. The sooner this abomination fades from humanity’s collective memory the better,” mumbled her red haired guide as she transported them away.

So the two travelers returned to where they belong to enjoy the rest they deserve. There is still one day ahead. One day to live, one journey to take, one memory to make. Let’s see where this story will take them.


	6. A Princess among Monsters

_Ferbruary 22nd_

Day 4

The following day the master and her witchy padawan have met in the Enchanted forest. And they weren’t alone. Again. “Hi, Cupid, have you skipped classes like Briar to go with us,” asked Raven when she saw her mythic winged friend. Zelda rolled her eyes while chortling: “I have officially requested Ace’s assistance, so don’t worry, Rave, we aren’t hurting the school codex.” 

The headmistress-in-training made a pause before she continued. “Sweet, magical Raven, today is the last day of me trying to persuade you to become evil,” Zelda raised a finger, “but before you start celebrating your freedom, we have to visit one last place. Surprise, surprise. That place is another school. It’s Cupid’s old school. Why don’t you tell your friend something about it yourself, AC/DC?” Cupid nodded cheerfully: “Before I went to Ever After High I went to Monster High. It’s a great school and there are the best ghouls and mansters around. We had so much fun together.” “You should know that Monster High is in the horror realm. A place where you can meet many witches and warlocks and necromancers. And not all of them are evil. But there is lot more to see and do, so let’s go see for ourselves,” added Zelda. 

“Horror stories? I thought that Cupid is a myth?” “I am,” answered Cupid Raven’s question. “I mean I was adopted by Eros, the love god, and raised there but when I grew up I went to Monster High. Then I was invited by headmaster Grimm, he wanted me to help him keep the other students following their prewritten paths…” Cupid blushed ashamed of herself. “But then you did your best trying to encourage everyone to follow their heart’s desire,” Raven said to comfort her friend. Cupid smiled at the witch princess gratefully. “Now that we’ve sorted it out we can go,” said Zelda and began transforming. She donned dark blue skin and long tusk-like teeth growing from her lower jaw, changed her hair color to black and let herself grow a second pair of hands. “Small preparations for our trip as I’d like to travel undercover this time. Make sure to call me Akasha when we’re there, just like when I first came here. 

So a princess, a love godess and a Quill in a rakshasa form left the land of fairy tales. However the girls were followed by a soft-pawed, purring stalker. 

ᴥ

Oh draft. As we were leaving the school grounds I noticed that I’ve accidentally took an extra soul with me to the horror realm. Maybe it was just an animal. There’s always abundance of woodland creatures around here as they gather around princesses like bees and wasps around candy. Bad thing is the vermin may fall prey to some animal in the monster. Or not. Good luck surviving here anyway, buddy, because I have no idea what a change of setting will do to you. 

ᴥ 

The girls appeared in on a parking lot before a small mall. Groups of horned, winged and one-eyed girls and boys strolled through the town to the grey-brown building. From the amount of werewolf and vampire youngsters that were heading to the house and due to the fact that more often than not they were scowling with annoyance, indifference or even total disgust it could be safely assumed it was a school and from the looks of the students it was a school for monsters. 

Half-asleep from late night studying and/or partying, it’s hard to tell when you look at a teenager, normal or not, they shuffled their feet dragging themselves with the last ounces of willpower eager to plop themselves at their school chair and pretending to listen to a teacher’s lecture. Except for the zombies who shuffled like this their entire unlife. No one was paying particular attention to the three females who materialized among the cars. 

“Here we are. In realm of horrors just in front of the-“ “MONSTER HIGH,” squealed Cupid who got really giddy from the prospect of meeting her old friends. Zelda hid her grin. If everything will go according to plan, Cupid’s enthusiasm will inspire Raven to explore this place which in turn would either slowly drag her to the dark side or she would discover a story of her own. Either way the godess of love will do all the work for Zelda today and her reward for her unintentional help will be seeing her old schoolmates. Oh, how I love a nice win-win situation like this, thought Zelda to herself

Of course Zelda didn’t tell Cupid about the whole make-Raven-go-evil business, ‘cause the winged myth wouldn’t want to cooperate as it would definitely be against her philosophy of following one’s heart. 

ᴥ

The stowaway, the headmistress-in-training accidentally took with them, meowed with hexcitement. She was always ready to cause some troubles and here was a whole new world waiting to be tricked. Wonderlandifully hat-tastic! 

Soon enough she found her first target. A real weirdo who had extra noses, eyes and mouths growing all over his, or her, it was hard to tell, body. The stowaway grinned her signature smile as she got a great idea for a prank. She faded into In-between space and swam into the mall where she picked a small jar before anyone noticed her presence. Then she returned to the strange creature and spilled the content of the tiny jar on its many sense organs. Soon enough the person began to cough and sneeze so loud it overheard a certain fairytalish giggle next to it.   
This was only the beginning. 

ᴥ

Meanwhile Zelda let Cupid lead them to the school. It was big and majestic like a cross between a victorian palace and a gothic monastery. The garden was wide and gave the feeling of being slightly unkempt with a grass that was a tad bit longer and the statues were missing their arms or wings or heads. The trees were more broad than tall with long branches curving to the ground so they resembled old hunchbacked crones. Their leaves were rustling ever so slightly you couldn’t almost hear it but it still sent shivers up your spine. 

The unsettling feeling of the building and the garden was lessened by the teens taking selfies, talking to each other about celebrities and how tedious the lessons are. The playgrounds for sports helped as well. The whisper of the half-dried leaves wasn’t so bad if it drowned in howls and yelling of fired up young monsters immersed in some game.   
Yup, this high school is still more normal than paranormal, smirked Zelda as she followed Cupid. 

ᴥ

Kitty had fun. She was doodling on the faces of sleeping ghouls, tying their shoelaces together and misplacing textbooks. This is what heaven looks like!

ᴥ

Cupid looked around curious if she will spot anyone she knows and if they will recognize her in return as she let her hair grow out significantly and was experimenting with her wardrobe choices in the last months. Wait, is it-Frankie! “Frankie! Hi, Frankie.” The ghoul has finally heard her and turned around. It was indeed Frankie Stein, the girl that was stitched up together from the body parts of deceased normie women and revived by electricity like her ancestors before her. 

“Cupid, is that you? You look great,” Frankie examined her friend. She was still learning about all the different monster cultures and fashion and she was intrigued to see Cupid in her new outfit. “Did somebody say ‘Cupid’,” squealed another girl’s voice. “Hi Draculaura, nice to see you again,” laughed Cupid as she hugged the sweet vampire girl. They exchanged some ‘how are you’s and ‘I have so much to tell you’s before Cupid remembered she hasn’t come alone to Monster High. “Ghouls, this is Raven and this is Akasha. My new friends from the school I’m going to now.” “Nice to meet you,” Draculaura was the first to offer her hand to them. Then, all of a sudden, a loud scream pierced the air above their heads. 

ᴥ

Cleo was always on time. Sometimes she was even unintentionally the first to come to a classroom. It didn’t bother her. While she loved being fawned upon by the crowd a few minutes of silence to think over new choreography for cheerleading were a good thing. This time this habit of hers had an unexpected drawback. 

“AAAAAHHH!” The students hurried to the source of the shriek. “What happened,” asked frightened Deuce as he showed aside people to make way for him and Ghoulia. He could finally take a good look at his girlfriend. She was wet. Water dripping from her hair and clothes, her bandages soaked up. Ghoulia immediately began drying her majesty up with some extra soft towels. Deuce was ordered to stay there soothing her and to fetch her an extra large cinnamon coffee to comfort her, he chose the first. 

“Did you cry so much you got yourself wet,” asked a certain infamous werecat who wanted to take a look at the spectacle. “How could you?” Cleo’s glare was so powerful the air around the two girls got warmer. A few grades Fahrenheit more and the water in Cleo’s bandages and her clothes would start to sublime into the atmosphere as steam.   
The young mummy continued: “Somebody put a bucket over the door so when I walked in, It fell on me,” she sticked her pointy nail into Toralei’s chest. “It wasn’t me,” snapped the ginger at her schoolmate. She wasn’t so much annoyed at the wrong accusation as it angered her that someone pulled such a good prank and it wasn’t her. As she walked to take her seat in the class room she passed the fallen bucket.

She sniffed the air and her fur bristled as she analyzed the smell. There was an invader. 

She couldn’t leave it at that. There is no place for other werecat girl and prankster at Monster High. This school is her territory. Hers and Purrsephone’s and Meowlody’s. Her best friends didn’t count as intruders, they were on her side after all. But the newbie wasn’t her friend, it was a foe.

ᴥ

“What was that?” The girls looked at each other confused. “It came from the class my next lesson is in,” squealed Draculaura and ran to check what happened. “Are we going to check what happened,” Raven looked at Zelda and Cupid puzzled. 

But Akasha dismissed that idea: “No, we have more important things to do. Please, take us to the principal, Ace.” “That would be headmistress Bloodgood. She’s a headless rider so don’t be surprised if her voice will come out seemingly from nowhere. Sometimes she lets her head lying on her desk or on a shelf,” Cupid shrugged laughing.

Chanticlo knocked on the door and after hearing a neutral ‘come in’ the girls have entered the office. Miss Bloodgood sat behind her desk holding her head and fixing her hair. Miss Bloodgood wasn’t particularly vain but she firmly believed that persons in high positions should take care of their appearance. The headless she-rider smiled at her visitors: “Why hello, miss Cupid, it’s nice to see you. How is your time in the Ever After High?” 

“I’m fine, thank you. Although sometimes I miss my friends from Monster High.” “So you came to visit us, excellent,” the headmistress nodded after attaching her head back on her neck. “And you brought some of your new friends,” the woman smiled encouragingly at Raven and Zelda. Cupid nodded hastily remembering her good manners: “Miss Bloodgood, this is Akasha. And this is Raven.” 

“Welcome at Monster High then. I hope you will enjoy your stay. If there is something I can do for you, please, don’t hesitate and tell me.” “Actually there is,” smiled Zelda lightly and continued: “Miss Bloodgood, may I talk with you privately?” The headmistress agreed so Zelda sent her friends to go explore the school some more. When the door closed, Zelda looked straight into Miss Bloodgood’s eyes: “Excuse me, madame, for not being entirely honest to you. I’m called Akasha but my name is also Zelda Tolkien and I’m not a monster,” then she changed into her normal form again. “I’m not even a Character. I am a part of a group of beings that call themselves the Quills.”

Miss Bloodgood tensed for a second but the mention of the Quills have caught her interest too much to feel threatened by Zelda’s changing of her appearance. “Quills. I think I have heard the term before,” she murmured thoughtfully. “You and the purple haired girl come from the  
Land of Ever After, right? Do you perchance know the Grimm Brothers?”

Zelda bobbed her head: “Yes, they took me in as their adopted daughter and apprentice. I’m working for their school right now, though I originally come from Earth.” Miss Bloodgood stood up and headed for the school crest: “I hope they are doing well. They helped us found this school. I haven’t met them personally and the archives are scarce about the details but I understood that they contributed a lot to the rise of the Land of Terror and the Monster High itself. That’s why I didn’t hesitate to send Arganthone there when they requested they need her insight about affairs of hearts to help them with something.”

“They are fine. But keeping the school going requires constant effort,” Zelda shrugged. Miss Bloodgood nodded full of sympathy. The red haired woman looked straight into the eyes of the headless horserider: “That’s why I’ve come. Miss Bloodgood, I have a favor to ask of you.”

ᴥ

“I wonder what caused the strange sound from back then,” muttered Raven. The girls walked through abandoned corridors as all the monster pupils were in their classes. That’s what they thought and so they were very surprised when they were hit by something with the force of a cannonball.

When Cupid and Raven got back on their feet they saw a girl made of copper. The girl shook her head, a stream of steam escaped out of her nose. “I’m so sorry, gals. I was in a hurry and didn’t see you.” She jogged to them to see if they weren’t hurt.

“We’re alright. Right, Raven,” asked Cupid but Raven was busy ogling the she-robot. The young witch has seen wooden people like Cedar and gingerbreadmen policemen in her life but no one was known to shoot hot gassy water out of their nostrils. Chanticlo nudged her friend and Raven got to back to her senses. “Oh, hi, yes, I’m fine. Sorry for staring, “ said the dark princess blushing. 

“New to Monster High? I was a rookie myself not long ago. Name’s Robecca,” Robecca didn’t wait for a handshake but went right for a short hug. “I’m Raven and to be honest I’m new to this whole place.” “Like…The town,” guessed the robot girl. “Like the world,” explained the witch princess. Robecca nodded, then a second later she bulged her eyes: “WHAAAT?!” “Shh, not so loud,” tried Cupid to tame her. “Raven means it. We’re coming from The Land of Ever After. The realm of fairy tales.” “Oh my, that sounds fangtastic,” said Robecca.

Cupid once again spoke up: “Sorry to break your funny moment but aren’t you supposed to be in a class?” The steam burst out of a rift between the she-robot’s screws: “Oh noes, I’m late. Again. Darn it.” Robecca was about to start her jet shoes when Raven cried out: “Wait, we will go with you. Then we can tell the teacher it was our fault you came late.” “Yeah, we can say that we have delayed you because we insisted you give as a school tour.” “Oh, that would be really sweet of you. Okie dokie, let’s go. I have science class with Mr. Hack now. He’s a funny fellow. Sometimes a bit scatterbrained though. Just like me,” giggled the copper colored Robecca.   
“We really should get going if you won’t to make it into the classroom before the lesson ends,” reminded Chanticlo. And they went. 

ᴥ  
In other part of the school a swarm of rudely awakened bats has attacked a grumpy teacher. “Off you go, you batty vermin. Go bother someone else,” grumbled Mr. Rotter and waved his hands around him.

In the shadows a huge grin has appeared and vanished again before anyone could notice, or even worse, catch its owner. 

ᴥ

Miss Bloodgood strolled through her office while listening to Zelda’s proposal. When her younger counterpart ended her suggestion speech it was her turn to speak: “Of course, a student exchange program is possible. We’ve organized a sound number of them in the past. However this is a school for monsters. While we do promote a peaceful communication with mundane mortals, I’m not sure if it’s the right time to let one attend the school.”

Zelda nodded but answered that “Someone has to be the first one.” Headmistress Bloodgood turned to the window: “I’m still concerned about the girl’s safety. Not all pupils and Salem citizens tolerate the coexistence with the normies equally well.”

“You surely know someone whom you can trust. Cupid told me that there is a number of nice, helpful creatures. Besides don’t worry, Raven isn’t as normal as she seems. Heh, that came out wrong. What I wanted to say, she’s a witch and she comes from a place where she comes to contact with many creatures. Talking animals and giants are only a part of the population there.”

“In that case, I’m sure we can find a way,” headmistress Bloodgood smiled and shook hands with Zelda. 

The young Quill was leaving the office when the horse riding headmistress asked one last question: “I suppose the Grimm Brothers couldn’t share some of their school funding, could they? The school is in quite a pinch lately. It will survive but we will have to cancel some study programs like ancient languages and archeological expeditions in the catacombs.” 

Zelda sighed. Oh my, is this some kind of plague that every school I got to know lately is in financial trouble?! 

ᴥ  
Kitty yawned. The tricks she pulled were ever after awesome but she got tired. Time for a quick nap before she gets back in action. Now she just has to find a suitable spot. An empty salon with a large chair covered with cushions wasn’t an option in a crowded public school.   
She chose a tree at last. It was either that or a brick wall but there were too many people hanging around the wall and the sun wasn’t shining strongly enough for a proper sun bathing. Kitty crawled the branches before she settled on one that was the right amount of shady and twisted. The tree itself was good. It wasn’t wonderland good but that couldn’t be expected in this foreign world. It must have been ancient judging by the dark bark, its branches growing in all directions. It looked a bit menacing with the wrinkled dark brown bark.   
ᴥ  
Zelda (back in her rakshasa disguise) was leisurely walking through the school. 

The job I came here for is done. The girls are gone, enjoying themselves. Nice but what am I supposed to do here in the meantime? I should start thinking about the future. This trip was fun but I will soon have to return to my regular work. Not to mention I still have to find a way how to earn enough money to run a school. Or two, if we have to help Monster High too. What’s with all those suddenly low financial funds anyway? 

As her thoughts darkened, the previously clear sky was slowly being invaded by some fluffy grey clouds. They weren’t big nor too dark. But they sure made sun bathing less pleasant.

What about building a bar or something? All people have to drink, even the fictional ones. The thing is, with my paperwork and apprenticeship I’m afraid I wouldn’t have had enough time to run something like this alone. How do you hire a story bartender though? Is there a guild for a job like this? Or I will have to look through the whole storyverse for a Lineless willing to leave his or her homestory for me. I mean when one can take students from one world to another, it must be the same with adults. Still, that’s an idea that’s worth a try.

Whatever I do I will find a way how to support Ever After High and the fairy tales.

The sky cleared up again. The weather change has caught Zelda’s attention.

This place reacts to my mood? Come to think of it, The Land of Ever After does the same. It may have been just a coincidence. Zelda would have to spend here longer time to be sure but it raised a few questions nonetheless. Could it be this realm was created by a Quill, too? Miss Bloodgood mentioned that the Grimm Brothers helped establish the school so they could have created this realm for the monsters from all other horror worlds to live in. Note to myself: Look up the history of the Land of Terror where Monster High is located.


	7. Sherzarade

February 22nd  


Day 4  


Toralei was itching to be able to look for the intruder who is trying to snitch the alpha bitch lioness title from her. To vent her frustration she doodled into a spiral spine notebook having no problem with the fact that the note book wasn’t even hers to begin with. Whenever the rightful owner of the paper block or other members in her group tried to force her to contribute to the learning group’s efforts, she growled and showed her claws. Soon even the slowest monster learned that if they don’t want to get scratched they better leave the bad tempered feline alone.  


Her classmates, that were lucky enough not to get in the same group as her, have exchanged sideway glances. The number of pranks has increased lately and the notable soaking of Cleo was a sign for everyone that Toralei has been acting up again. Of course, she rarely leaves someone in peace but today she was remarkably troublesome.  


ᴥ  


Raven had fun. She met a lot of friendly monsters – or ghouls and mansters as Raven learnt that was the teen slang term for girls and boys in this story world.  
In the break someone finally told her the source of the shriek that has terrified everyone to the core of their bones (or ectoplasm or whatever material their body was made of).  


One werecat girl Toralei known for her mischievous and brash nature has pulled a prank on her classmate Cleo de Nile. Cleo was a mummy and as such her whole body was covered with bandages and Toralei used this fact in her plan to humiliate the queen of the school. It was said the cat girl has put a bucket of water on the door so that it would fall on anyone who would come into the room. It was old fashioned but apparently not old fashioned enough because even the ancient mummy was utterly startled when the bucket of cold water ended on her head.  


Raven had the feeling that she certainly could live in this place. After all cunning, tricky human-feline hybrids was something the two lands, land of fairytales and land of horrors, had in common.  


ᴥ  


Toralei was diligently searching for the stranger who had the guts and tried to usurp her territory. Her nose lead her to an ancient tree hump – burdened with heavy weight of its many years and the sorrows of the world it has been a witness to.  


Such insolence! The intruder was peacefully sleeping while she was being accused for pranks she didn’t pull.  


“Here you are! Get out of my territory, you intruder!” Toralei hissed. The stranger opened one eye, she closed it again and then slowly yawned. Toralei’s back fur bristled. “Meow. Jelly much?” Kitty stretched acting as if she didn’t give a damn about the other cat girl. Toralei narrowed her eyes. “I will catch you and everyone will see who’s the superior cat on this campus.” Kitty sat up whereas Toralei sat down. Both were tediously studying her opponent, waiting for the next move.  


To an unsuspecting observer the two humanoid cats would look just as nonchalant as ever but their tails were standing up, only the tips waving. Any experienced Narrator knows that this is no time for jokes.  


The two pairs of slit pupils locked into each other glistened dangerously.  


ᴥ  


It’s been three hours since we came to the Monster High, maybe it’s time we returned to the Ever After, thought Zelda. But the girls were Grimm knows where enjoying themselves. Good thing she had their phone numbers. Once the break starts Zelda will call them.  


Meanwhile she has to endure this fighting couple right next to her. She had no idea why they weren’t in a class and what their problem was but they were really loud. All the yelling and insults were getting on Zelda’s nerves.  


“I wish there could be silence for ten minutes,” she mumbled sourly. BAMF! Everything was still at once. It didn’t stood still as everyone and everything moved as if nothing happened but Zelda couldn’t hear any sounds. No rustling of leaves, no shrieking monster girls. Nothing.  


“Blimey! I know that words have power but I didn’t expect it to work like that,” uttered Zelda as she eyed the students moving their mouths soundlessly. “Uhm, that was me.” Zelda turned around to see a blushing girl in Arabian styled outfit and with long braided hair.  


“You’re a djinn. Thanks for the help, by the way,” smiled the red haired Quill. “Yes, making wishes come true is my thing,” the other girl shrugged. Her face still as raspberry pink as her hair. “I’m Gigi Grant.” “Akasha.” The Quill and the djinn shook hands.  


ᴥ  


There was only one way how to settle this dispute between those two mischief makers. A competition of shenanigans. Whoever pulls the meanest, most awesome and most elaborate prank in the next thirty minutes will become the uncrowned Queen of Mockery.  
The cat girls scattered.  


ᴥ

“Are you an exchange student,” asked Gigi. Zelda shook her head: “Thank heavens I’ve already graduated from high school. No, but I’ve brought someone who might be interested in becoming an exchange student one day. If everything runs smoothly, that is.” Gigi smiled: “Monster High is a wonderful place, I don’t know what kind of person we’re talking about but I’m sure her freaky flaw will find good company here.” They were silent for a minute before Gigi continued: “I’m myself quite new to this place. Um, time and place to be honest. I’m about 800 years old and majority of the years I’ve spent in my lamp. It’s cozy but I wish we djinns could leave our homes more often, not only when somebody has a wish.” “But you’re out of your lamp now,” remarked Akasha. 

“True,” nodded Gigi smiling. “A group of my monster high friends freed me. It’s ok though, there’s a new djinn in my lamp now. It’s my wished-for sister Whisp and last time I saw her she was enjoying her time as a fully realized djinn.” “Wished-for sister,” Zelda raised an eyebrow. Gigi laughed: “I can see why is my story confusing to someone who hears it for the first time. Whisp isn’t my sibling in a biological sense of the word. She was created so I could have some kind of company when there’s no wisher around and even then it is mostly a one sided conversation.” Zelda laughed: “I can imagine the conversations weren’t really diverse on topics.” Gigi grinned: “Exactly. I wish this, I wish that. And all I would say was ‘your wish is my command’. It get’s repetitive after the first few decades. And now I’m here and I can’t stop but ramble on and on.” Gigi looked embarrassed but Zelda assured her that it’s ok to continue and encouraged the young djinn with a question of her own: “You said Whisp was created? How do you create a djinn?” 

Gigi smiled at Zelda’s curiousity: “Whisp is a magical creation, she was a wish one wisher made to make me happy. His name was Giles Grimm.” “Giles Grimm? No way!” “You know him?” 

“That I do. Him and his brother Milton. They have adopted me.” “Oh, it’s so nice to meet someone from their family,” chirped the she-djinn. “I feel the same about meeting a friend of theirs,” grinned Zelda. 

ᴥ

The contest was intense. Other students had no idea about the showdown that took place on the ground of their monstrous school. Every time a participant scored the other was already coming up with a sure way to get even more points. 

Kitty used her stealthy fading in and out of the space between realms for doodling on sleeping faces of the janitor and a cooking lady. Toralei stole a spray can and decorated a wall with a motto about gurlzs rocking the world.

Kitty countered with putting mud in someone’s snack box and a big portion of salt into the pots where the lunch was cooked. Toralei had no intention of giving up and shoved a freshman into a locker and locked him. Then, just for making a point, she devoted her time to  
wasting paper by copying her butt at least forty times.

The Wonderlandian took it as a challenge and retorted with putting a chair under doorknob and then used teleportation to get out of the room so no one could walk into the room unless they crashed the door. 

The duel was going on and the end wasn’t in sight yet. None of the cat girls bothered the least with the fact that they were missing education. After every successful prank they would return to the tree where they met to brag about their tricking ability to their opponent and then run off to terrorize the unknowing monsters again. 

Something deep in the ground began to stir. 

ᴥ

Zelda texted Raven and Cupid that it’s nearly time to get to the Land of Ever After. They suggested to meet in the catacombs where they have an archeological lesson with Robecca. When the students don’t go to the headmaster, the headmaster has to go where the students are. So Zelda went. Gigi offered to guide her. 

After Biology with Mr. Hack and art class Robecca took the girls to the catacombs. Raven was amazed that the school offers archaeology lessons right under the main building. It was definitely something Ever After High had not to offer. There was a gardening or a ceramics club for those who liked to stick their hands in clay but archaeology was hundred percent more badass. Even if you don’t wear a fedora.

There was a lot to explore as the catacombs led deep underground. Some of the tunnels were so old, the wooden pillars have rotted away and the ceiling broke down under the weight of the stones and soil. But the rooms and passages that were still accessible were full of tables that displayed treasures, tools to dig and clean and monster people who were brushing their foundings and discussing monster history. Raven was amazed. She walked from one display shelve to another. It was history coming alive. The witchling was sure her roommate Apple would have liked it too, she was a real nerd for a princess. Mathematics and Chemistry were her forte but she was no slouch in history either. The dark princess made double the effort to listen to the students and the teachers about the ancient monsters that lived there so she could later tell it all to her friends. 

Robecca introduced them to new girls. Her best friends Rochelle Goyle and Venus McFlytrap. Even Cupid hasn’t seen them before. “They must have come to Monster High at the same time I left for the Land of Ever After, “ she admitted to Raven. Rochelle was a stone gargoyle. The type that doesn’t transform to a meaty version of itself in the night time but stays the same stone statue all their life. On the other hand she could still move around and didn’t have to sit on one spot waiting for the moon for her muscles to wake up. Venus was a living plant and as a plant she cared for the nature. She helped the other pupils spot a deep root and either removed it, if it was a dead one, or sent the plant a plea in flora speech to move its roots some place safer. 

“I see you have fun, girls, but it’s time to go home,” said Zelda when she found her fairy tale friends. “But Draculaura and others aren’t here and I don’t want to leave without saying goodbye to them,” protested Raven. “No problem, I’ll send them a message to meet us on the schoolyard during the break,” said Rochelle. 

Thanks to the gargoyle girl Raven calmed down and the Quill and her students could leave the archaeology lesson. Robecca, Rochelle and Venus slipped after them. The teacher was too occupied with cataloging of some old hairbrushes and plates to be aware that sometimes his students leave his lessons earlier. 

ᴥ

A monster boy with flames on his head was in turns looking out of the window and taking a glimpse at his watch wishing the boring lesson would end already when he noticed something that made his day a lot funnier. He grinned at the dancing tree and his grin turned to a giggle when he noticed the tornado of leaves and fury had two passengers on his shoulders.  


“Whoah, look there’s a dancing tree monster in the school’s garden,” he nudged a pal of his, a werewolf guy secretly texting with his vampire girlfriend under the table, with an elbow: Clawd, look a tree in the garden has just lost it and is trying to get rid of some loser who climbed it.” Clawd took a look: “Isn’t one of them Toralei?” “Really? No way, bro,” laughed Heath too loudly. “Mr. Burns, care to tell me what’s more amusing than my lesson,” asked Mr. Rotter and he didn’t sound amused in the slightest. 

ᴥ

The tree has been soundly asleep for years until two trouble making kitties came and their antics have woken him up. It was grumpy and disoriented and having two hissing and screeching neko girls was making him all the more grouchier. 

It flailed its branch-arms in all directions and spun around wildly. All this for one reason: To shake off the pesky felines that have been tormenting it. Meanwhile the said cat girls screeched and held for dear life hoping this out of control floral carousel will stop soon. 

ᴥ

Monster people gathered outside the school to watch the spectacle. More and more heads were drawn to the stage of this comedy. The students arrived with the school staff on their tail. Both parties observed the scene with mixed feelings. Some suggested that somebody should stop the rampaging tree dude and get the girls down. But no one came with any actual working plan so the monstrous majority just stood there and was curious about how all this will play out.  


“I wish this walking tree guy would shoot his roots deep in the ground this moment!”  


The tree creature did his last few waddling steps before it stumbled and as it fell the screaming cat girls were accidentally tossed into some plants. The fall stunned them for a while so the audience has got an undisturbed glimpse at a line of shrubbery decorated with furred limbs and tails sticking out of it.  


When the onlookers were done with admiring of the newly decorated shrubs they turned around to see an unknown four armed rakshasa girl and the resident djinn Gigi Grant walking to the bush blooming with kittens so suddenly.  


“I wish I had a long, fat, green cucumber in my hand.” “What does she need a cucumber for?” Draculaura and others were baffled by that wish but Akasha knew what she was doing. 

Gigi has again fulfilled the redhead’s wish and soon enough Zelda had the long green stick in her hand. Seeing the vegetable in Zelda’s hand the two cat girls, who managed to crawl out of the shrubbery in the meantime, made horrified faces, their fur has furrowed as if a lightning has flowed through them and hissing in terror they sought comfort in each other’s embrace. 

“Be good or I will unleash the fury of the cucumber on you. Understood?” Akasha wiggled the cucumber in her hand. Both girls nodded hurriedly. 

“I’m sorry my pupil caused so much commotion,” Akasha turned to headmistress Bloodgood. “I hope it won’t harm the future negotiations.” “Not at all,” smiled Bloodgood good naturedly. “That’s good to hear but ultimately it’s Raven who has to decide if she wants go to Monster High or not?” 

The dark princess smiled daintily: “I’m glad I had the opportunity to visit this realm and I would love to be given the chance to know you guys even better…” She turned to Zelda: “But you told me that if I don’t touch you or I’m not near you for a long time that I would dissolve into oblivion in a genre I don’t belong in.”  


Akasha nodded: “True. That would have happened but thankfully there exist counter measures that can be applied if you know how to do it.” The Quill took a pen out of her purse and tapped Raven’s shoulder with it: “Of course, I would have to make a few corrections here and there but in the end you will be able to move in this dimension completely freely without any side effects. And it would be only for a few months anyway. So what do you say, ready to take a break from all the drama back at Ever After?”  


Raven looked at the grinning Quill thoughtfully. Finally she said: “I still don’t know. Please, don’t get angry but I have to think about it for a while.” Akasha winked at her and hid her pen back in the purse: “Got it. No need to rush. Into switching schools. But it’s time we go home. Ladies, time to say goodbye to our new – in Ace’s case old – friends.”  


“Akasha wait. My friends told me that the school doesn’t have enough money to open many programs next semester. Art, theater, archaeology…Can’t you think of something to help them,” Cupid looked at her expectantly.  


Akasha hesitated. She knew about this issue but she didn’t come any closer to solving it. “Oh Cupid, I wish I…,” her words trailed off as she saw Gigi standing on the edge of the crowd. “Maybe there is a way how to solve it,” started Zelda. “Gigi, I’m sorry to bother you but it will be the last one, I promise.”  


“No problem,” beamed Gigi. “What’s the currency here?” Akasha was thinking aloud. “Ghouldens,” came from someone in the crowd. Zelda nodded: “I wish I had five, nah, fifty million ghouldens in a case right here in my hand.” If you can get a wish, make sure the wish is worthy. Besides the school is big and it will have to last for another century and more so it wasn’t really overkill. 

A large black leather case appeared out of thin air. Akasha opened the case revealing stacks of banknotes. The crowd let out an ‘aaahh’ of appreciation and amazement. “Thank you very much, miss Akasha,” gasped Bloodgood as she was handed the money. “The praise belongs to Gigi here.” 

ᴥ

After Raven and Cupid finished hugging, everyone told their goodbyes and Zelda took the hands of Raven and Kitty, and she in turn held Cupid’s hand, in order to transport them all to the realm of fairy tales. 

During dinner the Grimm brothers asked her about her mission. “Looks like Raven won’t be join the dark side after all, not for the lack of trying from my side.” She told them about the deal with her, meeting Jesus, the party, going to cosmos and Monster High. “We might as well establish a regular exchange program by now,” smiled Giles. Raven would make the second exchange student between those two schools. “I like that. Aaand. We shall call it the Nostradamus program,” she said ever so innocently. “Nostradamus! Zelda that’s a brilliant idea,” Giles cried out. “Nostradamus? You’re teasing me,” Milton crossed arms in front of him but smiled nevertheless. “Yes, because we like you,” grinned Zelda and hugged her adoptive dads before going to bed. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Nostradamus program is a reference to the Erasmus Programme which is a student exchange programme supported by the European Union. The name Erasmus comes from the man Erasmus of Rotterdam a 15th century scholar. It’s also an abbreviation from the words European Region Action Scheme for the Mobility of University Students. I used the name Nostradamus because he was a 16th century seer who noted a number of prophecies I used his name as a wordplay on how the society of the Land of Ever After revolves around tradition and destiny. And prophecies are motive that pops often in fiction.


End file.
